


At Home On Earth

by Navigate (naviGate)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Matesritships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naviGate/pseuds/Navigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the trolls go to Earth to meet up with their humans. Karkat get's his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. So I hope you like it. Sorry I dissided that this is only going to be 1 chapter and it's still my first work.

John was home alone thinking of the new 'Trolls' that moved in to the house next door. It had been two months senses they came to Earth, but the one troll he thought the most about was his new friend Karkat Vantas. John waited for his new friend to come over. He would wait by the door, but the boy had told him before not to do that.

Karkat wrapped up in all of his coat's and jacket's to keep warm from the winter's cold chill. He hated the cold and had no idea why the human's planet had to be so cold. He knew that John told him that there were other places that were warmer, but thats not where John lived and he wanted to be closer to John.

John watched out his window for any signs of Karkat. He was late like always, but John didn't mind it gave him more time to think about how to tell Karkat that he had feeling for him. He saw Karkat come up the path to his house or like Karkat called "His human hive". 

Karkat made it to the door without freezing his ass off. "GOD EGBERT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. I KNOW YOU'RE SITTING BY THE DOOR AGAIN I COULD FUCKING SEE YOU FROM THE WINDOW." He did his normal yelling routen at the door.

"Ok Karkat let me just get the lock off and I wasn't sitting by the door anymore." John said calmly hopping Karkat wouldn't yell at him anymore. He opened the door for his friend and smiled at him letting his buckt teeth rest on his lip.

'Whatever.' Karkat thought to himself rolling his eye's and stepping into the house as he passed John who had a very goofy smile on his face. "You know John you could have had everything set up so that way by the time I got here all we'd have to do is put in the fucking movie. Damn John think of these fucking things." He shot John a dirty look over one of his scarf's. 

"Yeah I know, but you don't have to be mean about it Karkat. I did get the food ready though. See?" He pointed to the end table that held their dinner and drinks. Hopping that would make Karkat a little happier. 

Karkat looked at the small table and nodded as he took off his coat's, jacket's,and scarf's. "Thats fucking fine Egbert. I don't fucking care about the god damn food. What I DO fucking care about is that you did not get every fucking thing done like I asked you. Damnit Egbert." All he could do was complain about it all. Having to get out of his warm hive to go to John's. 

"So what kind of movie did you bring Karkat?" He asked hopping it wasn't a horror like last time. He really didn't mind the horror's its just the trollen horror movies made it to where he couldn't sleep in his room for at lest four weeks.

"A fucking romcom. I know how you fucking hate horror movies so I brought a romcom instead." Karkat said as he pulled the movie out from under one of his jacket's holding it up for John to see.

"50 first dates? Cool! Lets watch it!" He said going over to take the movie from Karkat so that way he could put it in. After he put it in he sat down on the couch to watch it patting the spot next to him for Karkat. "Come here Karkat. Don't just stand there looking all silly." John giggled as Karkat remand standing by the door.

"What the fuck ever Egbert." He said moving to sit down next to John. He rolled his eye's as John got really happy about the movie, but was really sceartly happy himself.

John smiled and moved closer to Karkat. Hopping he could put his arm around his shoulder's like in some movies where the guy put his arm around the girl. 'Yeah. Karkat's the girl in the relationship.' He thought to himself with a soft giggle.

Karkat looked over at him with a look that said shut up or i'm going to hit your lag. "John what are you doing with that arm?" Looking at John's arm he just rolled his eye's.

"Nothing Karkat. Just watch the movie." John said trying hard not to look at Karkat, but failing because Karkat wouldn't look away till he moved his arm. "Fine Karkat i'll move it, but once you look away i'm putting it back."

"Whatever John. Like I fucking carer what you do with your fucking arm." Karkat rolled his eye's again for John to see that he really didn't care.

John giggled and put his arm back and watched the movie with Karkat. After the movie was done however he was leaning on Karkat. "Karkat I want to try something." He said as he looked over at Karkat from where he rested.

"What the fuck could be more important than this?" Karkat said looking down at his shoulder where John's head rested. Thinking to himself 'Oh gog! Oh gog! This is it he's going to say he hates me and doesn't want to see me ever again. I knew that this was going to fucking happen. I don't even know why I kept coming over.' 

John sat up and lend in close to Karkat's lips. Whispering "This." John kissed Karkat.


End file.
